


Can I hold your hand?

by jeolmeoniji



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Minhyuk is a literature student, Minhyuk worshipping Shownu's body, and when i say fluff i mean it omg, because i love the idea of it, hell yeah, i love this AU help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: Minhyuk only wants to hold Hyunwoo's hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i love showhyuk so much sdkjfh i hope you'll like it

There's something fascinating with Hyunwoo's hands. Minhyuk always thinks that Hyunwoo's body is fascinating, to be honest – his whole existence is, that's why he always has a hard time to stop looking at him. But, his hands – it's something else. Something more. More what? Just– just more. Minhyuk can't find the right word. It's impossible to explain it with one single word; a plethora is better. Since Minhyuk is good with words – hey he's a literature student – then a plethora of words it is; all about Hyunwoo's hands.

 

Hyunwoo is all about muscles. He goes to the gym almost everyday to keep his body the way it is. And even if he looks like he can break a neck with just a finger, he would never do so because he's a huge softy teddy bear. Hyunwoo has a broad chest – that Minhyuk would die to just sleep on it, lulled by the sound of his heartbeats – wide shoulders – Minhyuk always almost dies when he sees the back of Hyunwoo when he even just moves his arms, because all the muscles will move and his skin will glow and do you even _know_ how droplets of sweat can be sexy on Hyunwoo? And there's also his arms with huge biceps that would make a perfect pillow if Minhyuk wanted to sleep, right; don't forget Hyunwoo's thick thighs – is it even legal for him to wear tight jean? Minhyuk is going crazy each time it happens –

 

And, and then there are Hyunwoo's hands. Minhyuk is so amazed by them. It's the way his hands look so soft yet so strong. It is in the continuity of Hyunwoo's body – that's anatomy okay it's normal why does he even react on a fact like that – but it's... It's...

 

It's...

 

Minhyuk sighs deeply, annoyed at himself. Why can't he find the good words? Where is his plethora of words about Hyunwoo's hands?

 

“Is everything alright?” Hyunwoo's voice rings in Minhyuk's ears, and it's so gentle.

 

Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo who's standing next to him in the bus. They are on their way to the campus for an early class – everything is _too early_ for Minhyuk when it's not after noon. Hyunwoo looks at him with concern in his eyes and he's totally focused on him, which makes Minhyuk blush. God, he doesn't quite realize yet that Hyunwoo is his boyfriend.

 

(Kihyun remembers it way too well though, as much as their other friends, since Minhyuk couldn't shut up for the entire _night_ about how Hyunwoo confessed to him after one of their library date – it's labelled like this by Minhyuk himself, when in reality it is just the two of them working their ass off on their assignements together in the library every tuesdays and fridays afternoon; they have psychology class in common. And Minhyuk bless this class because it brought Hyunwoo into his life.)

 

Hyunwoo is Minhyuk's boyfriend and yet – yet – Minhyuk can't even find the perfect words to describe how he's fascinated by his hands. He's a literature student, dammit, why can't he find the perfect words to explain it? Minhyuk is the one who never shuts up and such a description is even harder than writing a eight pages essay on Joseon's poetry.

 

And yet with the fond and concerned stare Hyunwoo has on him, Minhyuk forgets every word he knows – except maybe the word “stunning” because that's an evident thing when you look at Hyunwoo.

 

“It's nothing,” Minhyuk sheepishly says.

 

Minhyuk doesn't care if he annoys the shit out of Kihyun or Hyungwon, because it's fun to do so and he knows they will forgive him at some point, with his puppy eyes and the wonderful cookies he can bake. But he hates worrying Hyunwoo with his behaviour, and really what he's thinking right now isn't something he should bother his boyfriend with.

 

He smiles and eases the frown on Hyunwoo's forehead, smoothing it carefully with his index. The gesture makes Hyunwoo's eyes twinkle then disappear in crescent moon and suddenly Minhyuk feels something warm in his chest. The bus makes a violent stop at a red light and Minhyuk almost crashes against the glass door, if not for Hyunwoo being there; he feels his boyfriend gripping at his arms quickly and his nose hits his shoulder, but it's soft and way better than the door – and it smells like Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo, for the second time, asks if he's okay, slightly annoyed by the driver's attitude, but Minhyuk reassures him – again – and they stand like that for the rest of the ride, closer to each other.

 

Hyunwoo has released Minhyuk's arm though, and a tingling feelings subsists where his fingers were. Minhyuk misses the touch badly.

 

One funny thing is that, despite them being boyfriends, they never held hands. Minhyuk doesn't really know why – they have already hugged _and even kissed_ , so holding hands isn't such a big deal. Maybe it's also a reason why Minhyuk can't find the right words to describe Hyunwoo's hands. He doesn't know how they fit with his, how they melt, how his fingers brush against his palms, how the warmness can spread through his whole body. It's such a shame he doesn't know this. It's ridiculous; it's absurd, _inconceivable_.

 

It is such a natural move to do, such a normal thing between two lovers. And it's not like Minhyuk isn't tactile – in fact, he's the most tactile between all of them, and it often makes Changkyun roll his eyes when he's in one of his alive-teddy-bear period, even if Changkyun is the maknae and that he should be the one giving all of them hugs.

 

But at the same time, Hyunwoo's hands are so fascinating that Minhyuk is a bit taken aback and how can he smoothly take his hand without combusting in his feelings? Hyungwon would never stop mocking him if he combusts by this simple gesture.

 

Truth is, Minhyuk is _dying_ to hold Hyunwoo's hands.

 

So maybe if he literaly dies if he does so, it's logical, but whatever.

 

The bus stops in front of the university and Hyunwoo is the one who gently nudges him to go out. The sun shines and really, it's a beautiful day, even if their class is too early and that they have to walk past a lot of buildings to join it, but Hyunwoo is by Minhyuk's side and he loves it, and he loves the sun shining through his blond hair, and this feeling that everything is right –

 

Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo who walks next to him quietly. It is always so simple with Hyunwoo, so wonderful. Hyunwoo catches his stare, and smiles – and then the words escape Minhyuk's lips so easily that it surprises him, but his whole body feels like a blossoming flower and the only thing that is missing is Hyunwoo's hand holding his.

 

“Can I hold your hand?”

 

Hyunwoo seems surprised at first, the tip of his ears becomes red – Minhyuk internaly squeals _this is way too cute_ – and then he replies with a simple “Why do you even ask?” while presenting his hand, palm open, inviting, with soft fingers.

 

Why did Minhyuk even ask? Why did he even wait so long for this?

 

Trully, he doesn't know and doesn't understand himself on this point – but a lot of people doesn't fully understand Minhyuk and his i-drank-too-much-coffee-and-sugary-things constant behaviour, so...

 

Minhyuk takes Hyunwoo's hand in his – and it's magic. Their hands swing together as they walk through the campus, and it's like Minhyuk has superpowers because he's right next to his boyfriend and _they are holding hands_ and the world is glittering.

 

Minhyuk is too engrossed in the way Hyunwoo's calloused and soft hand holds his with such fondness and carefulness, he almost forgets to grasp at the plethora of words flooding through his brain to describe what is happening, like he had attended to do earlier in the bus without much success.

 

Hyunwoo smiles at him and he becomes a caramel pudding.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you survived this fluffiness congrats *throws you a cookie*
> 
> kudos & comments are loved <33
> 
> fangirl/fanboy with me on twitter @jeolmeoniji :D


End file.
